Sneaking in the Dark
by Katy.Bristow
Summary: the gang is watching a movie and while carly is asleep, what sorta things are going bump in the night? M for later chapter!


Sneaking in the Dark

I do NOT own iCarly, or it's characters! Or the movie Boo! You should totally watch it though, it's real and one of my favorites!

Thursday night, that would be movie night. Carly, Sam and I started a new segment on iCarly, where we watch the top movie with the most votes from our website and do a review and "reenactment" spoof. It's always hilarious, especially horror films because Carly likes to be the killer with Sam as her victim. Complete role reversal. Tonight we were watching Boo, some 2005 no name horror film about a haunted hospital and some psycho ghost.

We had piled pillows and blankets on the couch we had moved into the studio and were stocking up on snacks when Sam flopped mid step onto the couch. "What's your problem?" Carly asked, giggling and nudging her with her foot. "Honestly…I hate horror films…I don't like things jumping out at me…I have a really bad tendency to smack at it." She said, dramatically throwing her arms over her face and sighing. I couldn't help but laugh a little, she was never afraid of anything… it was part of her…charm…"Well, you have to put up with it tonight, we need it to write the spoof by tomorrow, or else." I pointed out. "Or else _what_ Fredweird? You'll get all tough on me? HA." She retorted, munching on her ribs she had stashed in her bag.

By junior year I was already a whole foot taller than her, and Carly wasn't far behind, she was just mad cause she was still short. And sometimes that gave me the slight advantage I needed to get on her nerves. "Shut it short cake." I called moving to set up the movie in the projector. She just grumbled with her mouth full. Carly was curling up her favorite end of the couch next to Sam, so I sat on the floor next to Sam's legs. I liked sitting next to her, feeling her jump made her seem so…adorable. I admit it…I gave up on Carly, kinda lost interest. Sam was my current interest. I've gotten so used to her beating up on me, I don't feel right without it, sorta incomplete and bored without someone to quarrel with. Never a boring moment with her. And I haven't been able to forget about the kiss 2 years ago, even when I kissed Carly, I was thinking of her. But I could never say anything outright cause she'd kick my ass. But I used subtle signs, giving her hugs before parting, smiling more when arguing, even actually arguing more….and letting her win.

"You can sit on the couch dweeb." Sam said, kicking my shoulder. "Maybe in a bit. I'm comfortable, don't bug me." And I stuck out my tongue childishly. She did the same and kicked me again for good measure. As the movie progressed, Sam got jumpier, kicking me and smacking me (though I don't think that was because of the movie). Carly had already fallen asleep, like usual. She was an early bird, and usually watched the movie the next day of she couldn't stay up. A locker slammed shut on the movie and she kicked me extra hard. "That's it." I said, fed up and sore. I got on the couch and pulled her close, holding her arms tight to her sides. "Lemme go!" she struggled, but not super hard. "Nope, I'm tired and your annoying." She growled but stopped struggling. I leaned back on the pillows, keeping her close to my chest. She sighed and laid her head on my chest and I couldn't help but smile and stroke her arm softly with my thumb. She rested her arm across my hips and snuggled closer to me, it made me wanna just grab her right then and there, but she would kill me.

Sighing, I rested my hand on her head, holding her close, safe enough. I really, _really_ wanted to kiss her, my chest was burning. I looked at her, she was so sweet looking, concentrating on the movie, couldn't help but to stare. Feeling my stare she looked up at me. "What?" My jaw locked. I couldn't help it. "Dork, what are you-" and the next moment, I was kissing her. I pressed my lips to her gently, and when she didn't stop me, I kissed her harder, moving my lips against hers and holding her head to me. She kissed me back, eyes fluttering closed and pressing into my chest facing me. She kissed me back, small kisses, slightly tugging at my lip. I kissed her harder, tugging her closer to me, as close as I could get her. She opened her mouth, sliding her tongue over my lip, I opened my mouth to her probing tongue. I pushed her back, arms wrapping around her waist in a tight embrace. I groaned slightly, pushing my lips to hers urgently. She threw her arm around my neck, thinking that this was how it was supposed to be, me taking charge, not her, and it was almost like a movie, perfect. Not fighting, no arguing, just the sound of our lips meshing together.

We were bothing having trouble breathing, she had to break away. It was amazing. It was always the best, out of anyone he had ever kissed. They checked on Carly, thankfully she was still asleep. She kissed me this time, hard. I pressed into her, she arched into my hips. She tugged at my lip with hers in deft little kisses, then went full on, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. I couldn't help but groan, pulling her almost painfully to me. She reveled in how long his hair had gotten since the past year, loving the softness of it. I rubbed my hands on her back and waist, trying to get closer. She broke away, having trouble breathing still.

She leaned her head on my chest, probably listening to my pounding so loud I was surprised that Carly couldn't hear it. I stroked her hair, pushing her bangs out of her face, kissing her forehead. She didn't usually seem to like stuff so mushy like that, but I swear she sighed in content. I tilted her face towards mine and kissed her, tongues touching and lips sliding. Her arm brushed over my crotch, I was already getting stiff. She quickly pulled her arm away, gasping but not pulling away. My hand moved to her ass, gripping her and pulling her onto my lap. She stopped and looked at me, acutally smiling, she took my face between her hands and pulled me close to hers, my arms so tight I thought I would break her. I honestly never wanted to let go. She ran her hands through my hair, earning another groan. We broke apart and she went to kiss my cheek. It was odd, sweet but odd and I couldn't help but kiss her as sweetly as I could. I felt her smile against my lips as I kissed her long and softly, until we heard movement next to them. She rolled off my lap, legs still hooked over mine, and did her best to distract Carly who was slowly waking up. "Are you awake?" "No." "You Sure?" "What?" "You said you weren't awake." "But…I am…" I laughed as Sam rolled on top of Carly, tickling her and further confusing her. My head was spinning and I couldn't totally grasp what just happened. I was confused because she didn't stop me, and I was so turned on… all I knew was that I wasn't finished.

So how was that? I haven't written in ages, I'm gonna add some smut in the next chapter, but I want your opinion, twoo part oneshot or make up a plot? Comments are greatly wanted and very encouraging! Hope you like it!


End file.
